This application claims foreign priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Belgian Application BE2014/0583 filed Jul. 28, 2014 titled “GRAIN TANK WITH INCREASED STORAGE CAPACITY FOR AN AGRICULTURAL HARVESTER” and having Pieter M. I. Steen as the inventor. The full disclosure of BE2014/0583 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to agricultural harvesters, and, more specifically to grain tanks used to temporarily store harvested grain within such harvesters.
An agricultural harvester known as a “combine” is historically termed such because it combines multiple harvesting functions with a single harvesting unit, such as picking, threshing, separating and cleaning. A combine includes a header which removes the crop from a field, and a feeder housing which transports the crop matter into a threshing rotor. The threshing rotor rotates within a perforated housing, which may be in the form of adjustable concaves and performs a threshing operation on the crop to remove the grain. Once the grain is threshed it falls through perforations in the concaves onto a grain pan. From the grain pan the grain is cleaned using a cleaning system, and is then transported to a grain tank onboard the combine. A cleaning fan blows air through the sieves to discharge chaff and other debris toward the rear of the combine. Non-grain crop material such as straw from the threshing section proceeds through a residue system, which may utilize a straw chopper to process the non-grain material and direct it out the rear of the combine. When the grain tank becomes full, the combine is positioned adjacent a vehicle into which the grain is to be unloaded, such as a semi-trailer, gravity box, straight truck, or the like; and an unloading system on the combine is actuated to transfer the grain into the vehicle.
More particularly, a rotary threshing or separating system includes one or more rotors which can extend axially (front to rear) or transversely within the body of the combine, and which are partially or fully surrounded by a perforated concave. The crop material is threshed and separated by the rotation of the rotor within the concave. Coarser non-grain crop material such as stalks and leaves are transported to the rear of the combine and discharged back to the field. The separated grain, together with some finer non-grain crop material such as chaff, dust, straw, and other crop residue are discharged through the concaves and fall onto a grain pan where they are transported to a cleaning system. Alternatively, the grain and finer non-grain crop material may also fall directly onto the cleaning system itself.
A cleaning system further separates the grain from non-grain crop material, and typically includes a fan directing an airflow stream upwardly and rearwardly through vertically arranged sieves which oscillate in a fore and aft manner. The airflow stream lifts and carries the lighter non-grain crop material towards the rear end of the combine for discharge to the field. Clean grain, being heavier, and larger pieces of non-grain crop material, which are not carried away by the airflow stream, fall onto a surface of an upper sieve (also known as a chaffer sieve) where some or all of the clean grain passes through to a lower sieve (also known as a cleaning sieve). Grain and non-grain crop material remaining on the upper and lower sieves are physically separated by the reciprocating action of the sieves as the material moves rearwardly. Any grain and/or non-grain crop material remaining on the top surface of the upper sieve are discharged at the rear of the combine. Grain falling through the lower sieve lands on a bottom pan of the cleaning system, where it is conveyed forwardly toward a clean grain auger.
The clean grain auger conveys the grain to a grain tank for temporary storage. The grain accumulates to the point where the grain tank is full and is discharged to an adjacent vehicle such as a semi trailer, gravity box, straight truck or the like by an unloading system on the combine that is actuated to transfer grain into the vehicle.
Grain tanks for combines are often fitted with powered covers and/or extensions at the top of the upstanding walls that may be electrically, hydraulically or pneumatically powered. Extensions allow the capacity of the grain tank to be increased during harvesting, while a cover prevents the harvested grain from spilling over as the tank becomes full and the combine encounters bumps, dips, sloped ground surfaces, etc. The extensions can be moved to the raised position for harvesting and to a lowered position for road transport. The cover can be moved to the covered position for harvesting and to the open position for unloading of the grain. While such covers and extensions are effective to increase the grain tank capacity to a limited extent, the overall percentage increase of the grain tank is not significant since the size and configuration of the grain tank itself remains static.
What is needed in the art is a grain tank with increased storage capacity during harvesting of grain.